


Worshipping a Goddess

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony and Peter anxiously await for their lover to return home to them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Worshipping a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request over on tumblr. :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: “I could just stare at your body all day.”

* * *

Tony looked over at Peter, who had a look in his eyes that he knew well. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked, the two of them six feet apart in the garage. 

“I think so?” Peter nodded his head, who then looked over at the stairs. “What time is she going to be back?” 

“She said six, which means probably five.” Tony looked down at his watch. “Which gives us….forty-five minutes.” 

“Shit.” 

“Shit is right.” Tony grinned, throwing his gloves down onto the bench. “But we know we can do it.” 

“You’re right.” Peter stood up and walked over to him, pulling on his shirt to bring him down closer to his level. Tony closed his eyes and kissed his lover softly, happy for the quick kiss. “Should I go grab a bottle of her favorite wine from the cellar?” 

He nodded his head, as he took care to straighten up their work areas. They always got a little sloppy when they worked at home, more so than at the office. Pepper usually nagged the two of them, telling them what was a fire hazard and what wasn’t, and how things shouldn’t be left the way they were most of the time. It had become more of a habit now than anything else, which Tony wanted to gloat to Pepper about but tonight wasn’t the night. No, she was coming back from a long trip overseas, and they had to make sure that she knew that they had missed her presence. 

While Peter was grabbing the wine out of the cellar, Tony had gone back upstairs to the kitchen and had started grabbing items from the fridge. The dark chocolate spread that she loved from Trader Joe’s, a tray full of cut up fruit that they would be able to dip into said chocolate spread, as well as a variety of sweet treats from her favorite bakery. Peter had gone out earlier in the day to get them, Tony stuck on a call with SI that couldn’t be delayed any longer. 

“I grabbed two bottles of chardonnay, and two bottles of champagne.” Peter held them both up. “Where’s the bucket?” 

“Upstairs, I think.” Tony was putting the finishing touches on the arranged sweets when he pulled Peter towards him, and kissed him on the lips. “Thank you for helping me, sweetheart.” 

“You know it’s my pleasure, Tony.” The smile on his face made Tony’s chest swell, happy that they’d easily brought him into their lives as he really couldn’t imagine not sharing these moments with him. “I’ll be right back. We have ice, right?” 

“Fuck.” 

“Tony!” 

“No, no! We do!” He snapped his fingers, then pointed to the garage. “In the subfreezer.” 

“I’ll just take the bucket in there.” 

Tony met his eyes, the two sharing a smile. “Good plan.” 

“What are you both doing?” 

They stopped talking, both snapping their heads to the left where they saw the missing puzzle piece to their three-piece puzzle standing in her pristine Louboutins, an amused smirk on her lips. She was wearing a pant suit made of the finest Italian fabrics, her blouse clinging to her body as her suit jacket was hung up over the handle of her suitcase. Tony couldn’t believe that Pepper had gotten even more beautiful since the last time he’d seen her, but there she was - a goddess amongst mere mortals. 

“Pep!” He looked over at Peter, who was stuck in mid-stride. “We weren’t expecting you for another…” he glanced at his watch, “twenty minutes.” 

“Happy drove a little fast.” 

Tony groaned, then held his hands out. “Surprise? Welcome home?” 

“This is so sweet.” She walked over to Peter first, and put her hand against his cheek. “Hi, sweetie.” 

“Hi, Pepper.” Peter replied in the sweetest tone that went straight to Tony’s core. “We missed you.” He turned his head, and kissed the tips of her fingers. She lowered her head and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I missed you too, sweetie.” The smile on her face only increased that heat inside of Tony. “You did this all for me?” She walked over to him, her heels clacking on the floor a welcomed sound that he’d missed terribly. “Ooo - and dark chocolate spread? For me?” She stuck her index finger into it, then pulled out a small glob. Tony salivated as he watched her lick it off her finger, then brought what was left to his own lips. He took care to lick the rest off, staring into her eyes as he did. “You shouldn’t have.” 

“We wanted to surprise you.” Tony said, as he gave one last lick to her finger before reaching up to pull it away from his face. “Peter - go ahead and get the ice.” 

“Be right back.” 

Tony put his hand on her waist, and drew her flush against him. “Did you tell Happy to drive fast?” 

“I might have encouraged him.” Pepper smiled, nodding her head. “I didn’t think the two of you would be home.” 

“You’ve been gone two weeks. Where the hell else would we be??” He asked, shocked by her comment. “Do you think so little of us? Honestly, Pep - I thought we were past that.” 

She laughed, the sound music to his ears. “No, I don’t think so little of you, but I do know how the two of you can be when I’m not around to keep you on task.” Her hair fell onto his shoulder as she stepped closer to him, their arms surrounding each other. “I sometimes forget that Peter is doing a good job of keeping you in line, maybe even better than me.” 

“You both are so mean to me.” He tried to keep a stern expression on his face, but he couldn’t help but smile as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Are you tired? You must be exhausted after your flight.” 

“I was able to sleep on the plane, so it’s not too bad.” Peter returned with the bucket full of ice. “What is that for, sweetie?” 

“Would you care for champagne, or some chardonnay?” Peter asked, as he set the bucket down on the island. “Tony? Everything’s ready.” “Thanks, sweetheart.” He shared another smile with him, then waited for Pepper to answer. 

“I guess champagne?” 

“Excellent choice.” Tony commented, then swept Pepper up into his arms, carrying her bridal style towards the steps leading up to the second floor. “Peter? Grab the bottle and flutes.” He could hear Pepper protesting at how he was carrying her, but he ignored it. She could get over it. 

“Will do, Tony!” 

He carried her into their bedroom, and walked across it towards their en suite bathroom. The bathtub was full of hot water, bubbles resting on top - Peter had used her favorite bubble bath. Candles were lit around the room, the giant tub big enough to fit the three of them - which they had used together on more than one occasion. He carefully set her down, then began to undo the buttons on her blouse. “We’re going to help you relax a little tonight, alright?” He asked, knowing that even if she said no, he was going to convince her it was a necessity. He slid the blouse off of her shoulders, then kneeled down to take the shoes off her feet. His hands tugged on the small belt at her waist, and then was unhooking the clasp before pulling the zipper down on her slacks. 

“You two didn’t have to do this.” Pepper looked down at him, wearing her nude bralette and a pair of matching underwear. Tony could see that she was aroused by what he was doing, or maybe had been aroused by just seeing the two of them again - he had no idea. But he could see there was a damp stain on her underwear, which made his jeans painfully snug. “I’m really not that-” 

“Ah ah.” He shook his head, as he carefully pulled her panties down, then stood up and took care of removing her bralette. “No arguing tonight, sweetheart.” He kissed her shoulder, and felt her shiver at the light touch. “Would you prefer to bathe alone? Or would you like for the two of us to join you?” 

“If I ask you to join me, are you going to play nice? Or are you going to be doing things that I should mentally prepare myself for?” The smirk on her lips told him everything he needed to know. “Because those are two very different answers.” 

“I guess you’ll have to choose yourself.” Tony looked over at the door and saw Peter was carrying the tray of pastries in one hand, the bucket tucked under his arm, while the fruit and dark chocolate spread was in his other hand. “Excellent timing, Pete.” 

“Sorry, it was a bit tricky to get everything all balanced.” Peter set both trays down on the bathroom counter, and then took the three glasses out of the bucket. “Champagne.” He popped the cork carefully, then began to pour it into the glasses. “What has she decided, Tony?” 

“She hasn’t told me yet.” He said, as he watched Peter hand her a full champagne flute. “Well, sweetheart? What would you prefer?” 

“I want you both in the bath with me.” 

They shared a look, then both looked at Pepper with smiles on their faces. “We were hoping you’d say that, Pepper.” Peter smiled, as he pulled his shirt off. “Go ahead and get in the water for us?” 

“You two are too sweet.” She listened to his suggestion, carefully stepping into the tub. Tony watched as she sank down into the bubble abyss, his own arousal growing as he saw how happy she looked. “Peter? Where’s my bubbly?” 

“Right here.” He grabbed her flute, and handed it to her. There was plenty of space around the tub to set glasses down on, Tony designing it as such to make it more efficient for evenings like this. “Want some of the chocolate spread on some melon?” 

“I’d love that.” 

Tony got into the water, sitting where Pepper’s feet were sticking out. He nodded with approval as Peter dipped some of the honeydew into the dark chocolate spread, then brought the sweet treat to Pepper’s lips. He reached for one of her feet and began to massage it gently, knowing where to press on her arches to really make her happy. 

“God, what have I done to deserve this?” She asked, Peter putting a pillow down for her to rest her head on. As soon as it was there, her red hair spilled over it, and Tony saw a look of total contentment appear on her face. “Did I forget my own birthday?” 

Both Peter and Tony laughed. “No, you didn’t forget anything.” Peter joined them in the bath, taking her other foot into his hands, the two of them working together to help relax her. “We missed you, right, Tony?” 

“Very much so.” He nodded, continuing to massage her feet. When she looked like she was about to fall asleep, he turned to Peter, who gave a nod of his head. The two of them moved to the other side of the tub, both of their hands joining together under the water to help Pepper spread her legs open for them. 

“Boys….” Pepper moaned softly, as her body followed their silent requests. Tony carefully rested his fingers right at the top of her mound, as he saw Peter carefully put his fingers against her lips to spread them apart. “O-Oh….” She shifted her legs a little, spreading them wider - giving them permission to continue what they were planning on doing. 

Tony let his finger ghost against her clit, as he watched Peter slip one finger between her folds. The soft moans that they pulled from her throat had them both looking at each other with pleased looks on their faces. Pepper’s breasts poked up from the water, Tony leaning down to lavish kisses to one nipple while he gave a little more pressure to the little bean he could feel was swelling against them. Peter did the same to her other nipple, and Tony listened to her start to really moan louder as Peter pushed a second finger into her. They moved as one, bringing her right to the edge, but both wouldn’t allow her that satisfaction. Not until she was thrashing around in the water, which only took two more times of edging for her to get to that point. Tony gave a nod of his head, and with one look they were bringing her to an orgasm together, the sweet sounds of her release bouncing around the bathroom, as they both moaned low together. 

“More, sweetheart?” Tony asked, as his fingers switched places with Peter’s. “How about another one…?” 

“Oh, yes….” Pepper’s face and neck were flushed, her head nodding with approval. “Please….I’ve missed you both so much…” 

“We’ve missed you too, Pepper.” Peter replied, as Tony sank his two fingers into her warm center. “We’re going to take such good care of you tonight.” 

“Y-You always take….aah…..such good care of me, sweetie…” 

Tony moaned low as he felt her tighten up around his fingers. “Peter - let’s make her come again.” 

“Good idea.” Their young lover looked at him and grinned. “Want to come again, Pepper?” 

“Y-Yes, Peter….Please….” 

Getting her to this point was always a favorite of his, as it let him know that they were in complete control of her. But really - it was she who was controlling them, by all the little hitches in her breath, they knew what was making her feel good. It was enthralling, bringing her to another full body orgasm, Tony staring in awe as her entire body shook from the power of her climax. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly, and then saw Peter share a few sweet kisses with her before he got his turn with her - kissing her flush on the lips. 

“Care for more champagne, darling?” Tony asked, reaching for her flute to bring it up to her lips. She took a long drink, and then he saw Peter grab some more dipped fruit and brought it to her lips as a chaser. “How’s the water? Should we heat it up again?” 

“N-No, bed please….” The request was easy to abide by. Tony and Peter helped her stand up after washing her body off, and then walked as a trio to the bedroom together. She laid in the center, the two of them flanking her body, as they ran their hands all over her soft skin. “W-What are you two doing…?” 

“I could just stare at your body all day.” He replied, and saw Peter nodding his head in agreement as they began to kiss a path from her neck down to her bosom. “Not that I don’t mind the FaceTime calls when you’re away, but having the real thing here is much more appealing.” He smirked, as he saw Peter slowly move down to be between Pepper’s thighs. Tony fed her another dipped piece of melon, then dipped his finger into the chocolate spread and put some on her hard nipples. As soon as he heard her moan, he knew that Peter’s mouth was on her mound, which had him lowering his head to lick the chocolate spread off of her nipple. 

Her hand found his hair, and was pulling on it as she moaned louder, Peter no doubt using his favorite technique to get her to come fast. Which she did, as Tony felt the heat rise up from her nipple as it crested over her body, the last bit of chocolate landing on his tongue. He put a little more on her other nipple, and began to lick it off, listening to her whine and beg for them to stop. 

“Peter.” He turned to his lover, who was already kneeling between her thighs, his chin glistening with the juices that Pepper had given to him. “Take care of her first.” 

“I will, Tony.” He watched as Peter rubbed the tip of his cock up against her clitoris. The desperate moan that left her throat had him grabbing his own cock to stave off an orgasm that was itching to erupt. “Ready for me, Pepper…?” 

“Give it to me, Peter…” Pepper begged him, the sweetness in her voice bringing a smirk to Tony’s lips. 

He moved to be closer to her head, and then let out his own moan as he felt her mouth touch the tip of his cock. Getting up on his knees, he found a better angle for her to work with, as Peter slid in and out of her body. He could hear how wet she was from just the way Peter moved, his own cock beginning to throb with want. Her mouth was doing just fine, though, and was pulling him closer to an orgasm. He looked over at Peter, and saw a look of concentration on his face, his brow dotted with sweat as his hand went to Pepper’s clit - the sure fire way to make sure their beautiful lover was getting the care she deserved. The scream that left her throat pushed Tony right over the edge, and he heard Peter make the same sort of strangled grunt as he no doubt came deep inside of her. 

“My turn.” He murmured, as he pulled his still hard cock from Pepper’s lips, all nice and swollen from the sucking she’d just bestowed upon him. “Peter - make sure she’s okay…” 

“Pepper….” Peter moved to lay beside her, the two of them sharing kisses as Tony got his cock lined up to her wet center. 

Sliding in had been easy - with the combination of her own juices, and Peter’s cum mixing together, it had been no real problem. Tony slowly rolled his hips, wanting to keep Pepper guessing when he would start to move, watching as Peter continued to kiss her. It was so beautiful, and really made his chest swell with love at how beautiful his two partners looked together. That’s when he began to snap his hips hard. 

Pepper screamed his name, Tony slamming hard into her over and over as Peter put himself in a position so that she was resting against his chest. His hands were playing with both of her breasts, Tony happy to see their lover so well taken care of as he brought her to another orgasm. As her body locked up tight around his cock, Tony was pushed over the edge by a deep moan she emits, Pepper lost in a haze of total euphoria. He locked eyes with Peter, who nodded his head, the two sharing a smile before Tony drilled his cock into her and began to come hard, filling her up with his own release as she trembled beneath him. 

Peter took care of cleaning Pepper up this time, Tony laying next to her, her boneless body slumped against his own. Once they were finished cleaning up, Peter situated himself on the other side of her, the two of them cuddling close to her body. “We really missed you, Pepper.” Peter whispers into her ear. 

“I missed you both so much.” She gave a kiss first to him, then to Tony, who kept kissing her for a few seconds later. “But now I’m tired. And would like to sleep for ten hours if possible.” 

“Anything you want, dear.” Tony kissed the tip of her nose, while he locked his fingers with Peter’s, resting them against her abdomen. “Love you.” 

“Love you both.” 

Tony and Peter shared another smile as she started to snore. It was very good to have her home again. 


End file.
